Stupid Love Triangles
by rayamexxgaara
Summary: What happens when gaara gets jealouse of a certin Uchiha.Well read and find out.I suck at summary but the story will be better Gaara x Rpc and Sasuke x Rpc Who will she choose gaara or sasuke Takes place in 2007
1. Chapter 1

Rayame was walking to school like she always did. She could buy herself her car. It wasnt like she didnt have the money. Its just she thinks it was a waste of time and also she liked to walk to school. She walked so gracefully, her long shinning red hair was blowing in the wind, her dark blue eyes where just as beautiful as usually, her long sleeved shirt that fit her every curve, and her short skirt that came up to her mid-thigh. Made her look like an angel. At least that was what a certain red headed boy though. He never felt this way about a girl. But some how she made him feel like he was in heaven. He could never keep his eyes off of her. He would ask her to go out with him but there was one problem. Sasuke, her boyfriend. Sasuke is the quarter back in foot ball, one of the most popular, and he also could get any girl he wanted. Usually he would talk to a girl have sex with them and then leave. But Rayame was different she didnt have sex with sasuke …yet. Rayame tripped over a crack in the street like usually. Her books went flying in the air and so did all of her papers. The red headed boy ran to catch Rayame. But he was to late Rayame had landed on her ass. "Owe." Rayame yelled in pain as she rubbed her sore ass.

"Are you ok Rayame?" Rayame looked up at the red headed boy and a small blush went across her face.

"N...not really...G...gaara-kun."Gaara the red headed, aqua green eyed boy, and a tattoo on his forehead that said love in Japanese bended down and started to pick up her books and papers.

"Y…you d...dont ha...have to...help me." She said as she started to grab one of her books.

"It's ok." Gaara stood up and handed her his hand. Her face turned bright red. She took his hand. Her hand felt so warm and soft against gaaras rough cold hands. She stood up. Gaara handed her books back to rayame.

"Th…thank yo...you gaara-kun."The way she would add Kun to his name would always make him blush but he was always too good at hiding his blush from everyone. In fact he was so good that no one has seen him blush since he was five. Gaara started to walk away. Rayame ran and caught up with him.

"H...hey gaara-kun! Would you like to come to my party tonight it is to celebrate my birthday. I would be honored if you came to it gaara-kun." Gaara stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her say she would be honored to have him come to her birthday party. He couldnt believe it someone wanted an outcast to come to there party. Sure they have been friends since they were three but still him. She looked up at gaara with those cute puppy dog eyes of hers. She would always do that to everyone when she wanted something and it always seemed to work. Will on gaara it did. "Gaara-kun wh...Why ar…are you blushing?"The first time every gaara was caught blushing.

"Im not blushing." He stated with a cold voice. Rayame pouted with her soft pink lips. Gaara would have just loved to kiss those lips right there.

"W…will you…c…come…gaa...gaara-kun?" Rayame gave him those puppy dog eyes again. Gaara ran a finger through her hair. His action earned him a blush.

"Sure Rayame. Since it's your birthday party. Ill come."There was something different in her eyes they looked like they were filled with so much joy that they were going to explode. She jumped up and hugged him saying thank you over and over. Gaara returned the hug. Would anyone really believe that gaara was actually giving someone a hug, blushing and flirting? She pulled away and gave him a soft smile. But gaara didnt return it. She seemed disappoint but she let it slid. She would always let it slid since she knew he hated to smile. He looked in to her beautiful eyes. He seemed to be memorized by her eyes. Because he didnt hear the horn that was being blown at them until rayame jumped into his arms. I looked over and there he was Mr. Uchiha Sasuke. Rayame looked over and saw Sasuke. He didnt seem too happy. I knew why to. It was because I was talking to rayame and also she was in my arms.

"Sasuke-Kun y…you jerk…you…sc...Scared me." Rayame yelled

"Sorry babe. You want a ride?"

"No thanks. Ill walk with gaara-kun. I havent talked to him in along time. Is that ok?" Rayame speaking for once not stuttering like a fool. But gaara liked when she stuttered it always made her seem even cuter if that was possible. The young uchiha didnt look to happy from the answer that he got from his beloved girlfriend. He rolled his eyes.

"Ok but you're going to have to make it up to me."

"Ok s...see you la...later sasuke-kun." That always made gaaras blood boil. She would always call sasuke, sasuke-kun. The uchiha drove off. They stayed still until they couldnt see or hear the car any more. Gaara looked down and notice rayame was still in his arms he blushed so much that he could feel his face heating up.

"Rayame-chan will you umm…get off of me?"He really didnt want her to but if she noticed it would have been very uncomfortable for rayame . Rayame looked and saw that she was still in gaaras arms. She pulled away and turned away from gaara and covered her face with her hands trying to hide her blush.

"Im…Im ...so…so sorry." Gaara turned her around so now she was almost facing him. He toke her hands off her face with one hand and lifted her chin to face him with the other.

"Its ok rayame. There is no need to be sorry." Having rayame in this position just made gaara want to kiss her even more.

"No gaara I should be...be sor…sorry." Rayame looked like she was going to cry. She would always cry when he told her that. Gaara felt a pain in his chest.

"Rayame please dont cry." But she didnt seem to hear him or either she didnt care. Tears ran down her face and she started sobbing. Rayame was a very emotionally person. That was another thing that made her different and that is another reason he liked her. Rayame put her face in her hands and started to sob harder. Gaara pulled her in a tight embrace. "Ok your forgiven rayame. Please dont cry. I hate when you cry it hurts so fucking much when you cry. Please dont be sad." Rayame looked up at him.

"Im sorry gaara that I hurt you when Im sad. I wont be sad anymore in front of you." Gaara was getting tired of this and he knew they were going to be late for school if they didnt hurry. So he picked rayame up bridle stay and started to walk.

"No rayame I want you to show me your emotions. It just hurts to see you sad. Dont be afraid to show me your emotions rayame." Gaara said in a soothing voice. Rayames face turned bright red.

"Oh…oh...k …gaa…gaara-kun." Rayame nuzzled her face into gaaras chest. Gaara blushed a deep red that made him look like a red balloon. Rayame looked up at him."Gaara you…you l…look…l...Like a red...ba...Balloon."Gaara gave a small chuckle. "I like re…red ba…balloons." This made the young gaara blush more if that was possible. When they were almost to the school yard he put her down.

"There you go rayame. Ill see you at your party." Gaara was heading to the front of the school. But he didnt make it far. Only because rayame ran and hugged gaara from behind.

"Thank you gaara. See you later." Rayame turned around and started to head for the tree that she would go to every day to meet up with sasuke. Gaara turned around before heading in to the school. He looked at rayame and sasuke. And once again they were kissing. Every time gaara would see them kissing you would think heck was just let lose. When you looked into his eyes when he was made. Gaara shuck it off and walked into the school to get his books and go to his class. Rayame pulled away for air from the passionate kiss that sasuke just planted on her. She giggled when she looked up into sasukes eyes.

"I love it when you giggle rayame." Sasuke rub the back of his hand against rayames check. Rayame rubbed against his hand in pleasure. "Rayame lets go. Where going to be late if we dont." Sasuke removed his hand from rayames check. Rayame pouted at the lose of the warm touch.

"Alright let's go." They walked hand in hand into the school. With everyone eyes on them. This happened every time the walked into the school everyone would stop what they were doing. And watch them walk past them. The girls would always talk about how lucky rayame was. Sasuke walked rayame over to her locker and gave her a small peck on her check.

"Ill see you later. Ok?"

"Ok. Bye sasuke-kun." Rayame watched as sasuke disappeared into the crowded hallway. When she knew he was gone she bent down to her bottom locker and started to get her stuff. Some one came up behind her and scream Im going to get you. Rayame landed on her bottom screaming on top of her lungs.

"Same old rayame. Your just to easy to scare."Rayame looked up and seen the young knuckle head, short spiky blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes.

"NARUTO…Y...YOU…BIG…Je…JERK."

"All stop rayame you're going to make me blush." Naruto picked up her books and helped rayame up. "But you got to admit that you are easy to scare."Rayame let out a long sigh.

"Fine. I am easy to scare. So what?" Rayame walked away going to her classroom. Everything went by pretty normal for rayame and gaara. Except for when naruto had all of us play truth or dare and he tried to get gaara and rayame to kiss. But they got lucky the bell ringed before they got the chance. Gaara meet up with rayame when she was going to her locker to get her stuff to leave.

"Hey rayame. Ready to go." This was one thing that rayame promised gaara. She would always let him walk her home.

"Yeah just hold on." Rayame shut her locker and put her lock back on. "Ok now Im ready."

"Would you like me to carry some of your books rayame?"

"You dont have to gaara."

"I know I dont but you have a lot of stuff to carry and I thought I should help you out."

"Ok if you're sure." Gaara grabbed her books and started to walk out of the school. Gaara and rayame talked none stop until they got to her house.

"I still cant believe Naruto tried to get me and you to kiss." Rayame laughed so hard that she was getting tears in her eyes. Gaara felt so hurt. But he didnt show it.

"Yeah I know."

"Oh…Im…so… sor…sorry gaara-kun. I would have like to kiss you but it's just Im dating sasuke."Rayame had a huge blush on her face. Gaara started to panic. Did she just say she would have kissed him? He blushed as well. There became a awkward silence between the two. "I just…ma…made…it….awk...awkward didnt…I."

"Yeah."

"Im…s…sorry. I didnt mean to." Gaara ruffled her hair.

"Its ok ray ray."

"Why do…y..you ca…call…me…th..that?"

"Cause it's your nickname."

"I got to go." Rayame gave gaara a kiss on the check. Grabbed her books and went inside. Gaara stood there in shock with a blush a cross his face. Gaara turned around and started to walk home with a smile and a light blush on his face. As soon as gaara got home he got slammed into the wall. And punched him in the stomach. Gaara let a scream of pain leave his lips.

"Your late MONSTER!" It was his father. His father has always hated him. He never could figure out why. His father would beat him up until he would almost pass out from exhaustion. Gaara didnt mind he was getting use to it. Once his father had stopped and went to the living room gaara was left with a bloody nose, cuts on his wrist, shoulders ,his stomach hurt like heck and he also could barely walk. Gaara pushed himself off of the wall and tried his best to make it to his room to fix him up. He got lucky today. He was going to be able to go to rayames. His scares werent to bad he was lucky his father was already tired.


	2. Chapter 2 HELL OF A PARTY

Rayame was just getting ready. She was wearing her favorite black t-shirt that said linkin park on it, eye liner, some old baggy jeans, her hair was up in a nice pony tail with strands of hair that was on the left side of her face, and a locket that gaara gave her when she was a kid. She didnt need to look to nice. It was her party. So what did it matter? Gaara was just finishing bandaging his hurt body. When he finished he picked out his clothes. A black shirt that said Three Days Garce it has fish nets as sleeves; black baggy pants that had chain on them, eye liner, and his lip earring that rayame got him 3 years ago for his birthday. He was ready all he needed was to grab the giant teddy bear that rayame wanted and he was off. His father yelled for him. But gaara just ignored him. He was so excited to see rayame. Mean while rayame is handling her party guest that had just arrived. It was heck, it had beer on the walls, beer on the carpets, toilet paper was all over the floor, the music was up so loud that rayame swore that people in New York could hear it, and to top it all off everyone was drunk there was not a single sober person there. The worse part is the party has only been going on for 30 minutes. Rayame wouldnt have know if some one would have called if she didnt set it to vibrate. When she answered it she was so relived to hear who it was. It was Sasuke. If sasuke came he could get everyone to leave.

"Hey rayame."

"Hey sa…sasuke-kun."

"Im not going to be able to come to your party I have last minute plans." And there it was her one chance to get out of hell and it was slipping away.

"Oh ok. Th…thanks f..for te..telling me."

"Your welcome. Love you. Bye."

"Love you ...bye." Rayame hung up her cell phone. She was on the verge of crying. Gaara came through the door. He looked around and the only thing he could think was OH MY GOD!!! He ran looking for rayame hoping she wasnt drunk. He was happy to see she wasn drunk but she was sad. She was about to cry. He ran over to her and put her in an embrace.

"Rayame lets go to your room." Rayame looked up at gaara and nodded her head. They walked up the stairs and went to her room. Gaara opened the door to a guy and a girl having sex. "Errr…GET OUT NOW BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW." Gaara yelled. They looked up and saw gaara. They had so much fear in there eyes.Gaara remembered seeing those same eyes. They got up and ran forgetting there clothes. Everyone seemed to be scared of him since the time he almost did throw someone out the window. He could remember it so well. Rayame was dating some punk. During class her so called boyfriend grabbed a girls hand and started to make-out in front of her. Rayame was about to break down and cry. It made his blood boil that some one would hurt her like that.They came up for air and the girl came over walking like she was all that. Everyone looked up and stared. The girl stopped in front of rayame.

"Sorry but Im his girl now." Rayame cried right there. She tried her best to hold her tears but she couldnt. Gaara didnt blame her for crying. Gaara was filled with rage. He went over and grabbed the guy's neck and started to chock him. Gaara kneed him in the gut; he took his free hand and punched him in the face. The boys face was turning blue from lack of breath. Blood was licking from the boys lips. Gaara slammed the boy against the wall blood went going every where. Rayames cries became louder. She was scared and so was everyone else. No one moved knowing if they tried to stop him they would just get hurt to. Gaara came to the boy's ear and whispered.

"If you ever hurt rayame again ILL KILL YOU!!" Gaara was about to throw the boy threw the wind. That was next to him. Gaara wanted to make sure he could never hurt rayame again and the only thing he could think of is to kill him. When all of a sudden a teacher came in and put a hand on his shoulder. Gaara let go of the boy and punched his teacher in the stomach so hard that he coughed up blood. The blood landed on gaaras face on his love tattoo. The teacher fell to the floor holding on to his stomach. Gaara wiped the blood off and walked over to rayame. He pulled her in a tight embrace. And said sorry you had to see that rayame.But I promise you I will never let anyone hurt you. He remembered hearing her say.

"Thank you gaara-kun. Thank you so much for careing." That day he got to hear her say thanks without her stuttering. And he also got suspended for 5 days. Gaara didnt care all he cared about was rayames happiness.

Gaara came out of his thoughts by hearing rayames crying. Gaara sat down on the bed with rayame. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him.

"Im s…sorry…th…that…Im…cr…crying…gaara-kun." Gaara ran his finger through her long red hair.

"You have every right."

"Ev...Every…thing...g...Got...Messed up…my...P...Parents...Didnt even s…say …happy...Birthday…and sasuke….didnt come….and also I have all these..Drun…drunken…ba…bakas here."

"Dont worry Ill take care of everything." Gaara pulled rayame out of his chest and called the one person he knew that could get everyone out of here. Later a young blond with a gunners coat on, black pants with chains on them, he had blue shinning eyes that were now filled with furry and a gun pointing to the roof. He shoot the gun at the roof. Everyone looked up at him.

"You all have 3 seconds to get out of here." Everyone left the house screaming. Gaara was holding rayame at the time. When rayame heard the gun shot she jumped.

"Its ok rayame. Its just naruto." Rayame looked up at him with her tear stained face.

"Thank you gaara-kun." Gaara pulled out of the embrace and handed rayame his hand. Rayame took his hand and headed down the stairs with the red headed boy. Naruto was picking up a teddy bear that was on the floor. He walked over to rayame and handed it to her. Im guessing this is yours. "No. Its not."

"Are you sure? It has a necklace that says your name on it."Rayame took the bear and analyzed it. And to her surprise he was right.

"Do you like it rayame?" Gaara asked in a sweet calming voice.

"Did you get it for me gaara-kun?"

"Yes I did. But you didnt answer my question do you like it?"

"Li...Like…it…I…I love…it." Rayame turned around and gave gaara a soft hug. Gaara wrapped his arms around rayames waist to return the hug. Naruto looked at his watch.

"Ok love birds. Let's get this house cleaned up." Rayame pulled away with a huge blush on her face that made her look like a tomato. Gaara let out a chuckle.

"Ill call some more people to help out." Gaara said as he called some of there friends.


End file.
